


The Morning After

by nievereina



Category: Frozen (2013), Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nievereina/pseuds/nievereina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Elsa woke, it was to the odd sensation of inexplicable warmth at her back and she frowned, rubbing her eyes as she pushed loose curls from her face and stretched languidly. She was in her chambers and in her bed, that much she knew, but as the solid warmth moved against her, memory came rushing back and she involuntarily flushed a deep red and sat bolt upright, sheets clutched against her naked form. Glancing down, she saw an exposed green shoulder and masses of raven hair that covered the face of the woman sleeping next to her and Elsa couldn’t help the slow smile of affection that slipped across her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

As Elsa woke, it was to the odd sensation of inexplicable warmth at her back and she frowned, rubbing her eyes as she pushed loose curls from her face and stretched languidly.

She was in her chambers and in her bed, that much she knew, but as the solid warmth moved against her, memory came rushing back and she involuntarily flushed a deep red and sat bolt upright, sheets clutched against her naked form. Glancing down, she saw an exposed green shoulder and masses of raven hair that covered the face of the woman sleeping next to her and Elsa couldn’t help the slow smile of affection that slipped across her face.

As Elphaba stirred once again, Elsa leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to the woman’s shoulder. “Morning, sleepy head,” she murmured, grinning as Elphaba suddenly mimicked her earlier action and came bolting upright, angular features staring about in confusion, her lips curled in a slight grimace of horror. She was entirely uncovered and Elsa bit her lip, trying to hold back a smirk, but she didn’t remove her appreciative gaze until Elphaba growled in embarrassed realization and snatched up a blanket to cover herself with.

“Oh please,” Elsa said with a laugh. “It’s nothing I didn’t already see last night.”

Visions of the previous evening floated before her eyes and she felt her cheeks grow warm. Her body still ached from the vigorous workout she hadn’t been expecting, but she didn’t mind, for, as far as she could remember, it had been worth it. Elphaba was staring at her, still silent, and Elsa raised an eyebrow.

“What, no witty comeback or sarcastic remark? Fine by me—I can think of much more useful things for your mouth to be doing anyway,” she said before leaning over and planting a kiss firmly on the other’s lips, one hand resting on a green shoulder as the other clutched at the sheet that was preserving her modesty.

“Stop,” Elphaba finally hissed, pulling back, her face more conflicted than ever.

“What—you don’t want me now?” Elsa asked in disbelief. “You were certainly eager enough last night…”

“I don’t know what came over me last night,” Elphaba mumbled, her eyes downcast, but Elsa merely snorted.

“I believe that was a result of suffocating sexual tension and mutual need,” she deadpanned. Her gaze softened slightly and she said, “That’s not to say it didn’t mean something…at least to me.”

There was an expectant look on her face and as Elphaba looked up, she flinched and said flatly, “I’m not having this discussion. We aren’t talking about it.” Elsa frowned at her thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging.

“Fine, but I am going to take you again, right here and now, and if the spark is still there, then we are having this discussion.”

And with that, she let the sheet fall away as she pressed herself against the other woman, one arm around her shoulders as she straddled her, kissing her so fiercely that Elphaba was helpless to refuse her even if she wanted to, which, admittedly, she did not.

Elsa’s free hand pulled away the blanket that was still between them, shoving Elphaba back on the pillows. Her body was pressed up against every inch of her slender friend, her cold skin a strange contrast to the heat of her mouth on the other woman’s. Green hands were gripping her waist with bruising strength, leaving yet another set of marks on her pale skin to join the ones left from the previous evening, but she didn’t care. The pain only drove her on and she moved her mouth down the Witch’s jaw and throat, sucking roughly on the pulse point that fluttered wildly beneath her tongue as she left dark bruises of her own.

She felt Elphaba stiffen as she moved lower, reveling in the moans of appreciation her attention elicited as she peppered kisses over small, firm breasts, the woman arching into her touch. She grew bolder at Elphaba’s obvious enjoyment and she trailed her tongue down the flat plane of her stomach, white blonde curls falling against exposed skin as she wriggled lower still, the contrast between green and white quite startling.

“What do you think you’re doing?” came the growl from somewhere above her, but there was a huskiness to her voice and a hitch in breath that Elsa didn’t fail to note and she lifted her head with a feral grin.

“Proving a point…now shut up,” she ordered, returning to the task at hand, one arm lying across Elphaba’s stomach to keep her pinned down even as hips rose involuntarily to meet her. A gasp met her ears, muffled by the thighs that pressed against her head, but audible none the less and Elsa smirked, renewing her efforts as she used her tongue to bring her friend undone.

Hips jerked frantically up against her and Elsa worked to bring her closer to the edge, never quite letting her reach her peak until she heard a strangled “please” fall from Elphaba’s lips and felt long fingers twist painfully into her hair as the green woman clutched at her. Elphie’s breath was coming hard and fast with occasional muffled curses and, finally relenting, Elsa brought slender fingers to assist her, curling into the woman and causing her to come with a rush of warm wetness, the accompanying scream of pleasure echoing around the Queen’s chambers.

Elsa stayed where she was, fingers stroking her gently until tensing muscles relaxed and Elphaba stopped shuddering and jerking beneath her. The Witch’s death grip on her hair finally loosened and Elsa sat up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she grinned down at the sated woman spread languidly across her bed, her chest still heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

“Now we can have that discussion,” she smirked triumphantly.


End file.
